My Hero Academia: UA Halloween Bash
by Black Fuego Rio
Summary: It was a boring day in the dorms of UA when Kirishima suggested their class should have a Halloween party. It didn't go off well at first, but after a bit of insistence, and a class-wide bet on who will have the best costume, the party is in full swing. Here's hoping nothing gets destroyed during the process...
1. Chapter 1

Welcome, Heroes! Rio is here with the first chapter of a little thing I've been working on for the past week; My first Boku no Hero Academia fanfic, or My Hero Academia for the English readers. It's been a series that I've been interested in for a good while now and, thanks in part of a few authors from a discord that I recently joined, I decided to throw my hat in the ring and try something other than Persona or RWBY. Not gonna lie, I really enjoyed writing this fic, and I hope you guys will enjoy it as well. The story itself takes place after the current chapter of the manga, so spoilers are going to pop up. This will also have a couple establish couples as well, so keep that in mind. With that said, enjoy part 1 of my contribution to the My Hero Academia community and I will see you all at the end of the chapter.

My Hero Academia: UA Halloween Bash

Chapter 1: The Plan

"Ugh… I'm soo bored! Why is it that the _one_ time I finish my homework early and have loads of free time is when everyone else is off doing who knows what?!" Mina whined while slumping on the kitchen table while Kirishima gave her a sympathetic pat on the back while his other hand held a cup of warm hot chocolate.

"Relax, Mina, it's not that bad. I mean, not _everyone's_ too busy to hang out. I'm here, aren't I?" Kirishima asked with a teasing grin, getting a weak one in return.

"I know, and I'm happy you're here, Eijiro, but I just want the rest of us to have fun as a huge group every once in a while. Is that too much to ask?" Mina sighed while looking at the relatively empty lobby with sorrow. "I mean, seriously, Tsuyu's gone out to the aquarium with Tokoyami, Toru and Ojiro, Bakugo took Kaminari and Sero to the field for a training session, Jiro's over at some music store, Sato's off to a bakery right now with Shoji and freaking Aoyama of all people, Yaomomo convinced Tenya and Todoroki to go with her on some sort of seminar, Koji locked himself in his room again to take care of his rabbit, Midori and Ochako just got back from training and are resting in the lobby like the adorable cinnamon rolls they are, and there is _no way in hell_ am I desperate enough to ask Mineta to hang out. It's not fair…!"

Kirishima let off a small hum as he listened to his horn buddy's rant while taking a sip from his mug, silently agreeing with her words. It was a cool weekend afternoon at UA, towards the end of October, to be exact, and nearly everyone was off doing their own things at the moment. The hardening hero looked over at the lobby where, indeed, Izuku and Ochako were passed out on top of each other on the couch, most likely tired from another early morning training session. He shook his head with an amused smile as he stared at the, admittedly, adorable pair, before turning back to Mina, who was now pouting up a storm and grumbling about having no one to hang out with.

"Hey, if you want to hang out with everyone so much, why don't we just plan a day for all of us to just relax and spend the day together. Like a party or something?" He suggested, causing Mina to sit up straight and look at him in surprise.

"A party? That sounds like a good idea, but what would be the reason? And where would we have it? The dorms?" Mina asked, looking quite interested in the prospect.

"…Actually, the dorms sounds like a good place for a party. We need Aizawa-sensei's permission for it, but it shouldn't be too hard. As for why…" Kirishima trailed off, scratching his cheeks to figure out a good reason for a party before looking at a nearby calendar, a toothy smile on his face when he noticed a certain date on it. "I know! How about a Halloween party? We could dress up in awesome costumes, eat loads of candy, and watch cheesy horror movies all night since it's a weekend!"

"…A Halloween party in the dorms? Seriously?" Mina repeated, a smile on her face that was getting bigger with each passing second. "Dude, you're a freaking genius! It'll be so freaking amazing! We can dress up as whatever we want and have a super awesome time! It'll be perfect chance to wind down after all the hectic crap we've been dealing with!"

"Hectic is right. I honestly don't think that any other class has been dealing with as much stuff as we've been. The USJ incident, the training camp, rescuing Bakugo and our internships… We've been through so much I'm surprised most of us are even alive at this point. We need time to decompress and Halloween is the perfect chance for it as far as I can see." Kirishima said, his face grimacing as he recalled the various incidents that his class has been dealing with since they practically started class.

"Yeah… We _have_ been through a lot…" Mina said softly as she recalled the incidents as well, along with the state of the hard-skinned teen before her in one of the more recent events. "…You know, you're right. We definitely need this. Not just so we can hang out with everyone, but so everyone can finally take a load off and finally relax after so long! We've been busting our butts and risking our lives to become Pro Heroes, so we definitely deserve a break every once in a while, and Halloween is the perfect time for it!"

"Now you're talking!" Kirishima grinned as he raised his arm up, prompting Mina to grin back in return before raising her own hand and high-fived her horn buddy. "We definitely need to let everyone know about this! As soon as all the others are back, lets convince Yaomomo and Iida to hold a dorm meeting in the lobby to explain our idea! I'm sure everyone will be thrilled for it!"

"* _yaaawn…*_ Thrilled for what…?"

The harden and acid duo blinked a couple times at the sound of the tired voice, and turned their heads to see a sleepy Izuku approaching them with Ochako drowsily following close by as if she was sleep walking, much to their surprise.

"Oh, sorry, man. Didn't mean to wake you two. Were we being too loud?" Kirishima apologized with Mina looking at them guiltily.

"It's fine. We needed to wake up anyways. I promised Uraraka that I would get her some mochi today after doing so well with her training today, so it's all good," Izuku assured with a smile while Ochako began moaning in delight at the promise of her favorite food.

"Mmmmm…. Moooochi…" She muttered sleepily, a small trail of drool dripping from her mouth as she began daydreaming, causing the three teens to laugh at her adorable actions.

"Haha, guess you can't keep her waiting then, Midori. You two go and grab some mochi, but be sure to come back as soon as you get it! We got an announcement we wanna make for everyone!" Mina said cheerfully, her words sparking Izuku's curiosity and waking Ochako up a bit, but was still a little drowsy.

"Uh, ok. We'll be back as soon as we can. C'mon, Uraraka, let's go get ready," Izuku said as he gently tugged the sleepy girl with him to their respective rooms.

"Mmkay, Deku…" She responded softly as she rubbed her eyes and yawned, disappearing into the hall with Izuku while Kirishima and Mina watched them go with no small amount of amusement.

"Those two really are cute together, huh?" Mina chirped while tuning to her horn buddy with a massive grin.

"No kidding," Kirishima grinned back before hopping off his chair. "Welp, I'm gonna go upstairs and let the guys who're still here know about the meeting and let Bakugo, Kaminari and Sero know when they get here. You got the guys that are out?"

"No worries. Thankfully most of them are in a group, so I don't have to make that many calls," Mina assured with a thumbs up before pulling out her phone excitedly. "Ooh, this is gonna be sweet! Everyone's gonna be super stoked when we tell them about this! There's no way anyone's gonna say to a Halloween party!"

-A few hours later-

"Huh? A Halloween party? Why do you want us to do something as stupid as that?" Bakugo questioned rudely as soon as he heard the request from Kirishima, who couldn't help but grimace at the rebuttal.

It wasn't just him, either. There were quite a few other classmates in the lobby who didn't look too interested in having a Halloween party, which was bringing his mood down considerably. The only reason why it didn't go down at all was the fact that there were still plenty of others who were more than happy to participate in a Halloween party, including Toru, Kaminari, Ochako, and even Momo, oddly enough.

Mineta, of course, was into the idea, but it was for a pretty obvious reason for all of them, so his opinion didn't really matter at the moment.

"Bakugo, there is no reason to be rude! Show your classmate some respect! He did orchestrate this meeting, after all!" Tenya chided the explosive teen, who turned away grumbling, before turning to Kirishima with a curious expression. "Although I do admit that this feels quite sudden, Kirishima. I am not dismissing your suggestion in the slightest, but is there a particular reason why you wish for us to participate in such festivities?"

"It's so we can relax and chill! Everyone's been working their butts off becoming heroes and all the incidents we've been dealing with hasn't hade that any easier! We need a day to relax and be the teenagers we're supposed to be, and Halloween is the perfect day for that!" Mina spoke up from beside Kirishima, ready and willing to defend the idea the two came up with.

"I can understand that, but a Halloween party of all things? Sounds a little childish, don't you think?" Jiro said with a raised eyebrow, disinterested in the idea herself.

"Not necessarily. I've seen plenty of older people looking forward to Halloween so they could dress up however they want and get free candy. I even heard some of our upperclassmen saying they couldn't wait for Halloween so they could dress in costumes outside of their hero outfits." Ojiro chimed in.

"I saw we go for it! I wanna see the girls dress up in the sexiest costumes out there! Like a hot witch! Or a sexy nurse! Oh! Oh! maybe even a super hot shrine maiden! C'mon, guys, let's have a-"

 _*bam!*_

"I suggest you keep such costume ideas to yourself, Mineta…" Momo said sharply after slamming the tiny pervert to the ground with a staff she just made.

"I think a Halloween party would be a great idea! I never been to one before, so I'm sure it'll be super fun!" Ochako chimed in excitedly before turning to Izuku with stars in her eyes. "What do you think, Deku? Wouldn't a party at the dorms be super awesome!?"

"Ah… I'm not against it. It could be fun. I haven't really dressed up for Halloween since I was a kid, but I think I can find a good costume to wear if we're doing the party." Izuku said bashfully, blushing slightly at the excited look at the gravity girl's eyes.

"Well I think it's freaking stupid! You guys can do the party if you want, but I'm not going! I got better things to do than to dress up in a dumb costume with a bunch of losers…" Bakugo growled with his arms crossed before turning away to his room, making both Kirishima and Mina upset with his insistent refusal, when Kaminari and Sero turned to each other with wicked grins.

"Hah, I bet he doesn't want to be in the party because he can't find a good costume to wear!" The lightning teen teased, his words causing Bakugo to freeze his movements.

"Yeah, I can believe that. Probably embarrassed to show up because of that," The tape teen laughed before Bakugo turning his head to Kaminari and Sero with a headed glare.

"The hell did you just say, you idiots!" Bakugo roared as he stomped over to the pair, who still had mischievous grins on their faces.

"I'm just saying that you don't really look like a guy who's all that creative when it comes to costumes outside of your hero one! Hell, if you did show up for the party, I'd bet you _would_ come in wearing your hero costume instead of actually going out and getting a different one!" Kaminari teased with a shrug, getting a nod of agreement from Sero.

"Yeah, man. You're a lot of things; smart, strong, hotheaded, but I doubt being artistically creative is one of them," Sero chimed in, making Bakugo even more furious.

"Like hell I'd do that! I can find a costume that is much better than whatever stupid idea you two can come up with!" Bakugo exclaimed, clenching a fist at the pair while the other students stepped back to watch the chaos unfold.

"Um… Should we be stopping this?" Tokoyami muttered while turning to Tsuyu, who was looking at the impending fight with interest.

"Not yet. I think this is starting to get interesting, ribbit…" Tsuyu shook her head when she noticed Kaminari pull out his wallet.

"Then how about you put your money where your mouth is then!" Kaminari exclaimed as he pulled a few bills out of his wallet. "Twenty-five hundred says that I'll have a costume that'll wow everyone and blow whatever you're gonna wear out of the water!"

"Oh! Me too! I already have a costume idea, and I bet it'll be better than anything that Bakugo can come up with!" Sero spoke up with some money in his hands.

"You're on!" Bakugo exclaimed immediately, inadvertently creating an explosion from his hands out of habit while some of the others looked on in interest.

"Hey! If we're having a costume contest, let me join in too!" Toru spoke up, waving an invisible hand that had a few bills on it.

"And me as well! I possess an idea for a costume that I'm sure everyone would love!" Aoyama chimed in, and with that the teens began delving into a conversation on who would wear the best costume, making Mina and Kirishima sweatdrop at all the noise.

"Um… This isn't really what I hand in mind, but I guess now everyone's on board." Kirishima muttered while scratching the back of his neck.

"Yup, now we just need to get Aizawa-Sensei to approve of our idea so we can get to preparing the party." Mina said cheerfully.

"I'm fine with it. Just don't ruin the dorm too much and have a few of the teachers chaperone so that none of you don't go overboard or try and bring in something you shouldn't for the party…"

"GYAH!" The teens screamed in surprise before turning to the hall, where their homeroom teacher was leaning on a nearby wall with All Might smiling behind him.

"Aizawa, sir! All Might! Wh-When did you guys show up?!" Izuku questioned with wide eyes.

"Just before the meeting started. I saw you kids heading over here and I was curious as to what you all were planning. All Might here was with me at the time and decided to tag along," Aizawa said while pointing his thumb to the retired hero before continuing. "As I was saying, you kids have my ok to have a Halloween party, but you are responsible for the prep and clean up. Not only that, but we, along with Present Mic and Midnight, will be chaperoning you all to make sure none of you do something stupid during the party, as I said earlier. Other than that, go nuts. Now if you excuse me, I have papers to grade and a nap to take."

"Good luck with your party, students, and have fun with the costume contest! I'm sure you will all look spectacular!" All Might said with a double thumbs up before following his fellow instructor out of the room while the students remained silent for a moment.

"…Well that happened. Looks like we have approval now," Shoto said somewhat unnecessarily with a shrug, making everyone excited once more.

"Sweet! This is gonna be awesome! We got a just over a week to prep this party and get the costumes we want, so if we're gonna do this, we're gonna do this big and we're gonna do this loud! Who's with me!?" Toru cheered while jumping excitedly, if her floating clothes are any indication, with the rest of the class following suit.

"Hey, I can help with the music. I don't think I'll be participating in the contest, but I can provide the music if that's fine." Jiro said with a smile.

"I can help set up the decorations." Shoji offered with a few of his limbs having thumbs up.

"Leave the treats to me! I've been making Halloween candy for the kids in my neighborhood for years, so it wouldn't be a problem." Sato suggested with a wide smile.

"I will be in charge of obtaining the decorations! If anyone wishes to suggest what spooky items we should have for the party, inform me so I may list them down!" Tenya offered with a raised hand.

"Oooh this is so exciting! This is gonna be my first big Halloween party and I can't wait!" Ochako squealed while shaking Izuku by the shoulder in excitement.

"Haha, I know. This sounds like it's going to be fun!" Izuku laughed, honestly looking forward to the party himself.

As the students continued to discuss on what to do and what to wear for the party, Kirishima and Mina simply watched over them with massive smiles on their faces, happy that their plan was going full swing. The then turned to each other, pride evident in their eyes, and raised their hands simultaneously for a loud high-five, grinning widely the entire time.

"This is gonna be the coolest party ever! And we even got a costume contest going! We didn't even think of that!" Mina cheered.

"Yup! Now all we need to do is make the preparations, grab ourselves some awesome costumes, and we're good to go!" Kirishima exclaimed back before turning his attention to his fellow students with a shout of excitement. "Alright, everyone, let's do our best to make this party a night to remember! Everyone's gonna do their part and everyone's gotta wear a super awesome costume, even if you're not going to be in the contest! We're gonna have a whole lot of fun on Halloween, I just know it! Are you with me everyone! Let's go!

"PLUS ULTRA!" Everyone shouted, sans the usually silent or unwilling such as Koda and Bakugo, but no one missed the excited glint in their eyes. Everyone was truly on board with the party, and they were going to make it the best party hey will ever have. As everyone began discussing about what kind of decorations to get and who will join the costume contest, Aizawa and All Might were leaning on a nearby wall, listening to their excited students with small smiles on their faces, or smirks in Aizawa's case.

"Those kids are being really loud right now," The Erasure Hero muttered while shaking his head.

"They are simply excited for what is about to come, Aizawa. Let them have it. They truly deserve it, after all," The former hero chided gently with a small chuckle, "Though I'll be honest, I wasn't expecting you to agree to the party so easily. And in the dorm no less."

"It's like you said, these kids deserve it. With all that's happened, they need something to do to let off some steam and relax, or else they'll burn out, which is dangerous in our line of work. Even us Heroes need a break every now and again, something that you had trouble with when you were active…" Aizawa said with a leveled look at his fellow instructor, who was looking back at him sheepishly.

"…Yes, I suppose you have a point," All Might admitted with a nervous smile before a look a pride formed on his face, one that was aimed toward his colleague, "But still, I'm happy that you are allowing the children this chance, Aizawa. You truly are a wonderful teacher to them. Do you have any idea what you wish to wear for the party, by the way?"

"I'm just going to wear a pair of fake cat ears and call it good. I'm not really one for Halloween that much, so I'm going to keep it as simple as possible. You, I'm sure, will go all out on it, as will Present Mic. Midnight, on the other hand…" Aizawa trailed off, a look of distain on his face that was soon mirrored by All Might.

"…Let's make sure that she doesn't wear anything _too_ inappropriate for the party. We don't want a repeat of her hero debut again."

"Agreed."

* * *

Author's notes:

And Part 1 is done! I hope it was an enjoyable start for this short story. This is honestly the first time in a while I've written a story with this short of length, and I have to say… It's kinda refreshing not having to write 10k-20k chapters every week like before. The rest of the story is done as well, and will be uploaded within the next couple days, with the final chapter being on Halloween. Again, I would like to thank the guys over at the discord I'm in, the IzuOcha discord to be exact, for letting me know about their little event, and the fanfic author Soulfulbard, who's RWBY story Game On became the inspiration for this fic, primarily its own Halloween portion. Seriously, the guys over at the discord I'm in are awesome people and I am happy to be a part of their community. They rock.

Next chapter will be uploaded tomorrow, and it will be focusing on the students getting their costumes and working on the dorm for the party. There will be plenty of interactions and even a cameo from a certain pair of characters towards the end of the next chapter. Look forward to it. Until then, thank you all so much for reading my fics, everyone, and I will see you all tomorrow for part 2.

Take care, and remember. Go Beyond… Plus Ultra!


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome, Heroes! Rio here with the second part of my MHA Halloween Special. First of all, I want to say thanks to those who liked my story so far. I'm happy it has been well received within the past day, and I hope I will follow through with these next couple chapters. This chapter in particular is going to be focusing on Class 1-A and their activities to prepare for the party, whether it'd be getting their costumes or decorating their dorm. Practically everyone in 1-A will have a say in this chapter, so I hope that I portrayed everyone correctly. Also, as I would like to reiterate, this story is essentially an AU after chapter 158 of the manga, so spoilers are inbound. With that said, enjoy part 2, everyone, and I will see you all in the end.

My Hero Academia: UA Halloween Bash

Chapter 2: The Prep

-Mina and Kirishima, UA Classroom 1-A-

"You know… When I came up with the idea of having a Halloween party for everyone to enjoy, I didn't think I'd be one of the main coordinators for it, but I suppose I can't complain," Kirishima muttered as he sat on his desk, looking through the list of suggested decorations, along with a few other papers, that his classmates gave to him before leaving the classroom.

"That's because you have me to help you out, dude. I was the one who wanted something for all of us to do, and now it's happening! Doing some work to make it a reality is a small price to pay for it," Mina chirped while patting her friend on the back, getting a toothy grin form him in response.

"I wouldn't call the amount of money we're putting in for the party a 'small price' Mina. Especially not with that costume contest that Bakugo and Kaminari ended up creating," Kirishima laughed, getting a giggle out of the pink girl as well.

"No kidding. I'm actually surprised by how many of our classmates wanted to participate. Toru, Sero, Aoyama and even Yaomomo joining in isn't all that surprising, but Todoroki, Tokoyami and Midori? Those three I didn't really expect to want to join in. Especially with Midori bidding in for both himself _and_ Ochako." Mina said while pulling out a piece of from Kirishima's desk, which contained the list of classmates who wanted to participate in the event.

"I think it was because Uraraka wanted to participate but was too nervous about the buy-in to actually go through it, and Midoriya decided to go in for both her and himself so she wouldn't go through it alone. That's pretty manly if you ask me," Kirishima shrugged as Mina made a soft humming sound.

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure that Ochako's feeling kinda guilty for having Midori chip in five thousand for a costume contest. You know how she is when it comes to spending money…" She said softly, recalling how frugal her gravity manipulating friend was, before shrugging as well. "Oh well, it's done now. She and Midori are in and, if my hunch is correct, going in with matching costumes. It wouldn't really surprise me, but the question is…what are they going to dress up as?"

"We'll find out when the time comes, Mina, just like with all the others. Just be patient," Kirishima assured with a teasing grin, not even wincing when Mina gave him a playful punch to the shoulder. "By the way, good idea for making Koda be the one in charge with holding the money for the contest. It was pretty easy to see the guy didn't really want to participate in the contest, but still wanted to help out in some way. Making him the money holder was the right thing to do."

"Yeah, but I've been seeing a lot of our classmates staring at him like sharks ever since we made him in charge of the money. I think they want to try and bribe him with stuff so he could fix the contest in their favor or something…" Mina muttered with a hand on her chin while Kirishima looked at her in confusion.

"Uh… Aren't we doing a voting system for the contest? Koda's not a judge, he's just holding the money." He asked, frowning when Mina shook her head at him.

"I know, but Sero, Mineta, and especially, Kaminari, are dead set on winning the contest, since the pot is so big at this point. Especially with a few other people from the other classes coming in to participate. I honestly don't think they'll even realize that the contest can't really be rigged until the party begins." Mina explained in exasperation, getting a sigh from Kirishima.

"Shoot, maybe it was a bad idea to have Koda hold the money…" Kirishima muttered while scratching the back of his head before blinking a couple times as a few choice words from Mina's explanation repeated in his head. "Wait a minute, did you just say that we got students from other classes joining in on the party? When did that happen?"

"During lunch. Apparently, some of the guys were bragging about having a party at the dorms while they didn't, and before a fight could happen, Iida stepped in and allowed the other classes to join in as well, even participate in the costume contest if they wanted. I gave Koji the money for the additional participants just before lunch was finished." Mina said as she went and grab the list of additional attendees that she and Tenya made earlier. "So far, we got some from class 1-B, that Hatsume girl and freaky brainwash guy from the support and generals classes, and even a few third year students too. Looks like this party's gonna be pretty massive, huh?"

"Yeah, and something tells me that our promise to not wreck anything isn't going to hold with all these extra people possibly showing up," Kirishima sighed before getting up from his chair and stretched a little. "Gah, forget this for now. I gotta go and get my costume ready. I've got the perfect one in mind and I can't wait to get started on it."

"Oh, you have an idea already? Care to share what it is? I don't know what to wear yet and I'm kinda stuck on what to do," Mina requested with a sheepish grin while Kirishima simply shook his head in fond amusement.

"Yeah, that sounds about right," Kirishima laughed slightly before gesturing her to come closer to him. "Well, if you're looking for ideas, I got one in mind. I think it'll suit you perfectly. Just don't slap me in the face or something when I show you what I got."

"Why would I do that?" Mina asked, while Kirishima reached into his bag and pulled out what looked like an old manga, and presented the cover of it to her, who blinked a couple times at the sight of it before her cheeks adopted a red hue to them. "Oh… I can see why you would say that."

"Yeah… Sorry about that, but it was the first thing that came to mind when you asked me for suggestions. You don't have to do it if you don't want to…" Kirishima said quietly before adopting a surprised expression when he saw Mina shake her head.

"No, it's fine. It's simple enough. A bit risqué, but I doubt it'll be as bad as what Midnight-Sensei might wear. I'm guessing you're gonna go with the guy in this manga then, huh?" Mina said while pointing at the cover, getting a nod of confirmation, before a big smile formed on her face. "Sweet! In that case, I'll help! We're going to need some hair dye remover to get it done, and a flame print bikini top for me, but once we're done, we're gonna look so awesome, the crowd will _have_ to vote for us!"

"…I like the way you think, horn buddy," Kirishima said before holding a fist out to Mina, who grinned widely and bumped her fist with his own. "Alright, let's get started. I'm pretty sure some of the others are already getting their costumes ready, so let's get to work!"

* * *

-Tokoyami and Ojiro. Department Store-

"So… Tell me again… Why am I here to assist you in finding a costume, Ojiro?" Tokoyami questioned, he and Dark Shadow looking at the tailed martial artist as he nervously shifted through the different costumes in the department store they were in.

"Because I wish to find the perfect costume for the contest and I wanted your help in finding it. Both you and Dark Shadow can give me some good advice on what to wear," Ojiro stated, picking up a black ninja outfit and gave it a scrutinizing stare before placing it back on the rack.

"I can understand that, but wouldn't it make more sense for you to have bring Hagakure with you instead of me? She's closer to you than I am and I'm sure she can come up with a good costume for you…" Tokoyami said before trailing off when he noticed Ojiro's mood plummet, to the point where even his tail simply slumped on the floor. "…Did something happen?"

"Um… Yeah… I…kinda had an argument with Toru about our costume ideas. We couldn't really decide on what to choose, and I ended up saying that, considering she was invisible, she could show up as a bedsheet ghost as a joke. She…didn't really take it all that well and thought I was making fun of her. I tried to apologize, but I couldn't get a word in…" Ojiro muttered, scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"…Yeah, I can see that happening," Tokoyami sighed while Dark Shadow facepalmed himself. "But still, that doesn't really explain why I'm helping you in searching for a costume. I would've thought you'd be looking for a way to make up to her right now."

"That's just it, we ended the argument with a personal bet between the two of us; Whichever has the least amount of votes between the two of us has to do what the other says for a whole day. She wouldn't take no for an answer and, knowing my luck, she's going to find a costume that will wow everyone and I am going to be forced to be in her beck and call for an entire day while she's in a bad mood. I can only imagine what kind of things she'll have me do for the entire day if I lose…" Ojiro shuttered as dark thoughts of the invisible girl commanding him like a slave began filling his mind while Tokoyami and Dark Shadow stared at him blankly.

… _Considering you're already at her back and call at this point, I doubt what she'll have you do would be different than what she normally does whenever she's upset._ The dark teen thought incredulously while Dark Shadow let off a silent, exasperated sigh. "Ok, I understand. I will assist you in finding a costume. I need to search for one myself anyways and since Tsuyu's off with Hagakure and Bakugo to find their costumes at a cosplay shop on the other side of town, I'm going to need your help in exchange. That sound like agreeable terms?"

"Yes! Oh thanks, Tokoyami, you're a life saver…" Ojiro said gratefully before trailing off towards the end. "Wait… did you just say Bakugo? What the heck is Bakugo doing with the girls?"

"Beats me. He seemed to be in a bad mood, so I did not ask lest he tries to blow me up again," The bird headed teen stated with his dark doppelganger shuddering in reminiscence of said explosions. "Now… I think I have a costume in mind for you, but I have to ask you a question first; How familiar are you with the Dragon Ball series?"

* * *

-Tsuyu, Toru and Bakugo. Cosplay Shop-

"Ugh, that jerk Ojiro, saying that I should go to the party as a bedsheet ghost! That was freaking rude! I mean, why in the world would he say that?! Does he _not_ want me to find an awesome costume for me to wear and win the contest?" Toru complained as she shifted through the multitude of sparkling costumes that were before her while Tsuyu watched on stoically.

"Ribbit… Aren't you taking this a little too seriously, Toru? You know that Ojiro didn't mean what he said. He was probably just joking around when he said it…" Tsuyu stated, hoping to calm down the invisible girl, but she continued to move around angrily through the costumes despite the request.

"It doesn't matter! He was basically asking me to wear nothing _but_ a bedsheet to the party! He was implying that I go there naked! What kind of person would ask such a thing!?" Toru exclaimed, her floating clothes indicating that she was looking at Tsuyu at the moment, but before the frog girl could reply, someone else decided to chime in.

"Oh quit complaining, Ghost Girl. It's not like you don't walk around naked anyway while you're wearing your hero costume. Hell, you're practically _more_ covered up with a bedsheet on, so just shut up and make up with Kung-Tail already, dammit. You're being annoying." Bakugo grunted as he also shifted through some costumes, mostly some vests, and ignoring the incredulous looks he was getting from the girls.

"…Why did he come with us again?" Toru whispered to Tsuyu, who simply shrugged in response.

"No clue. He says he was just going the same way we were for his costume, but I bet he was probably just lonely that the rest of his 'Baku-Squad' wasn't able to make it and decided to follow us…" Tsuyu said bluntly, making Bakugo twitch in irritation.

"Like hell I am! I'm glad that Lightning Dolt and the others aren't here! Now I can get my awesome costume in peace and they will never know what hit them! I'm winning that bet, dammit!" The explosive teen roared, his screams not phasing Tsuyu and, seemingly, Toru, before suddenly growing quiet when he noticed a particular vest, and began to grin widely. "Aha! There's the damn thing! Now all I need is a scalely looking scarf and some pink dye and I'm set!"

"Pink dye? You're dying your hair pink? Are you trying to cosplay as Mina, ribbit?" Tsuyu questioned, not even blinking when Bakugo suddenly went up to her face in anger.

"Hell no am I dressing up as freaking Racoon-Eyes, Frog Legs! The badass that I'm going as has pink hair and freaking rocks it! If he can be a monster with pink hair and spouting bull about friendship and crap, then so can I!" The volatile teen shouted before stomping away from the girls, grumbling all the way until he paused to turn to Toru. "And you! Get your invisible head out of the clouds and apologize to your boyfriend or whatever he is to you! It's your fault for overreacting to the joke, so you gotta make up to him. Seriously, and people call me insensitive…"

Having said his piece, the exploding teen left the two girls alone in silence, his words ringing in both of their heads, especially Torus, prompting the two of them to look at each other unsurely.

"…Well that was utterly random," Toru said in a subdued tone, with Tsuyu nodding in agreement.

"No kidding, ribbit. He does have a point though, as much as I hate to admit it. You're going to need to talk to Ojiro about this, eventually, but for now, let's look for some costumes for us," Tsuyu insisted before going into the costume rack with Toru. "Hmm. I wonder how the others are doing with the decorations?"

* * *

-Jiro, Shoto and Momo. Dormitory-

"Heeey Koda? Let me help you with that…" Kaminari said with an overly sweet tone as he grabbed a box of fake webbing from the silent animal whisperer, who was staring at the lightning user both nervously and in confusion before shaking his head and reached for the box of fake insects, cringing slightly at the sight of them, until it was suddenly taken by a grinning Sero.

"Hold on, Koda. Let me take care of that. I know how you are with bugs and spiders and stuff like that," Sero offered with an obvious wink, further confusing Koda and actually causing him to step back a little from the weird action when he nearly tripped over a plastic jack-o-lantern full of snacks provided by Sato earlier in the day.

"Whoa there, my friend!" Aoyama exclaimed in a show of his typical sparkles, practically shouting in Koda's ear and making him jump. "That was close, qui? Do be careful with those pumpkins, they can be quite dangerous. Here! Allow me to take this offending object away!"

With that said, Aoyama picked up the leftover plastic vegetable in an overly cheerful manner, with even more sparkles than before, making Koda even more confused when he felt someone tug his pants, and looked down to see Mineta looking up to him with a bunny in his hand, much to the poor silent teen's horror.

"Why hello there, Koji… Your bunny wanted to come out and play and I, the ever helpful Mineta, decided to-"

Before the tiny teen could finish, he felt his hands becoming lighter, and looked down to see the rabbit he took was missing. Eyes going wide, he looked up to see Koda was gone as well. Putting the dots together, Mineta let off an annoyed scoff before sulking off to the kitchen, where Sato and Soji were working on the sweets for the party.

"Ah, Mintea. Mind grabbing some milk out of the fridge for us?" Sato asked as soon as he saw the Pop-Off Quirk user wander into the area.

"Yeah, yeah…" Mineta grumbled as he walked towards the refrigerator, getting odd looks from the two cooks.

"…What's his problem?" Soji asked while stirring a bowl of chocolate, and cracking a few eggs into another bowl with his multiple limbs.

"Probably failed at trying to bribe Koda to give him the win in the contest, again. Kaminari, Sero and Aoyama are doing the same thing and probably overwhelmed him with their attention." Sato shrugged as he rolled some dough.

"…But isn't the contest decided by vote?" Soji asked in confusion.

"I know, but that's not stopping them…" Sato sighed while shaking his head. "Let's just hurry and get these sweets prepped for the party. Ashido and Kirishima said that we're getting more guests and even a couple extra chaperones coming in so we need to make a whole lot of food to keep everyone fed."

"You got it," Soji nodded before doubling his efforts with his tasks while Jiro, Shoto and Momo watched on from the lobby.

"…Well it looks like the treats are going to go well, and the decorations are being set up pretty quickly ever since we got Koda to help us. I think this is going to turn out pretty well," Shoto stated with his arms crossed.

"Yup. I even got the perfect selection of party music to help set the mood. We really gotta give Mina and Kirishima props for coming up with the idea," Jiro said with a small smile.

"Indeed. I'm actually looking forward to the costume contest myself. When I told my sister about it, she got excited and went and made me a costume herself for the party. She said it was based on a character of a manga she read as a child, and I have to say, it looks pretty good." Shoto said with a small hint of enjoyment and pride in his tone, making Jiro look at him oddly.

"Really? You wouldn't happen to have a picture of it, would you?" Jiro asked, prompting Shoto to pull out his phone and showed it to Jiro, who let off an impressed whistle. "Nice. I'm thinking of going as that sniper chick from that anime where everyone gets trapped in a video game or something. Kaminari showed it to me last week and while the plot's cheesy as hell, the characters look nice at least. I'm not in the contest, but I still want to look good for the party."

"I see. I look forward to your costume then, Jiro," Shoto said with a polite smile before turning to Momo, who had a troubled look on her face. "Yaoyorozu? Is there something wrong?"

"Oh… It's nothing serious. I'm just having difficulty deciding on who should I be for Halloween this year," Momo sighed as she pulled out her own phone and looked through it. "I informed my family about it for suggestions and they sent me multiple images of custom made costumes for me to wear, but none of them seem to really…work for me, as it were. It's a silly thing, but I just can't decide on what I should wear…"

"Uh… How many costumes did your family make for you to choose from?" Jiro asked with a quirked eyebrow, but instead of an answer, Momo simply showed her the phone, and the music lover couldn't help but gape at the assortment of over the top costumes she was seeing. "Oh wow… No wonder you can't decide on anything. These all look kinda gaudy though, if you ask me. I think you should go for something simple for your costume."

"Something simple? You mean like my hero costume?" Momo questioned, unaware of Shoto staring at her with a curious expression.

"Eeh, kinda, but probably not as showy as that. Sure, it's Halloween and all, but it'll be a bad idea for you to show up in a costume that'll make the guys have a nosebleed the moment they see you… If they haven't already passed out by whatever Midnight-sensei will wear…" Jiro said uncomfortably, making Momo frown at her words.

"…I see. I suppose I'll just have to keep looking until I find the right costume for me," The creation hero sighed when she heard the sound of coughing behind her, and turned to see Shoto looking at her with his phone in his hand.

"I think I have an idea for what you could wear, Yaoyorozu. My sister sent me an image of a group of pirates from her favorite manga and one of them looks like it'll suit you perfectly," Shoto offered while showing the girls his image, causing the two of them to smile widely in response.

"Hey now… That could actually work! Pretty low key, too, in comparison to the other outfits of this character. Nice job, Todoroki!" Jiro said with a thumbs up while Momo gave him a grateful smile.

"Yes. Thank you for your suggestion, Todoroki. I think I will go with that costume then. I do believe it will suit me just as perfectly as you say, so I'm looking forward to it." Momo said kindly, causing Shoto to blush slightly and look away in mild embarrassment.

"…It was nothing. I was just happy to help." Shoto muttered while scratching his cheek, much to the girls' amusement, before controlling his blush and turned to the girls. "Now then, what do you wish to do now? Midoriya, Uraraka and Iida won't be back with the supplies needed to decorate the exterior of the dorm until later, so we have some free time for the moment."

"I dunno about you, but I'm gonna go check on Koda. Poor guy must be freaking out right now because of the Micro-Perv taking his bunny out of his room. I want to see if he's ok." Jiro said, getting a nod from the pair.

"That's fine. Take care of Koda, Jiro." Momo said cheerfully with a wave until the earphone jack hero left the lobby before turning to Shoto with a smile. "So, would you mind telling me about this character I'm dressing up as? I wish to be familiar with her and the story she originated from, if it's all possible."

"I'll do my best, but my sister is more knowledgeable of the manga and anime than I am. We might have to read a bit of the series for you to fully understand the context of the story," Shoto said with a slight shrug and a smile on his face, getting an excited nod from Momo in response.

"I would like that!"

* * *

-Izuku, Ochako, Shopping District-

"COME ON, IIDA, LET ME AND MY BEAUTIFIUL HELP BABIES AND WE WILL MAKE THE PERFECT COSTUME FOR YOU!"

"YOU LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU FOUL WOMAN! I WILL NOT BE DECIVED BY YOU AGAIN!"

"Wow… I guess Hatsume is still as energetic as ever…" Izuku muttered from a nearby café table, taking a sip from his coffee as he watched Tenya being chased around the shopping district with an overly enthusiastic Mei right on his heels.

"Yeah… Looks like it…" Ochako agreed from beside Izuku in a soft, solemn tone as she nursed the cup of tea that was in her hand, catching Izuku off guard.

"Uraraka? Is something wrong? Did I get the wrong supplies that we need for the party?" Izuku asked while gesturing to the bags of decorations that were on the ground by their table before looking down nervously. "Or… Did I do something wrong? If I messed up in some way, let me know and I—"

"NO! No, Deku, you didn't do anything wrong! Honest! At least not in a bad way or anything! Or well, it kinda is, but it isn't that big of a deal. Wait, I mean… Ugh!" Ochako groaned, unable to find the words she was looking for while her shouting startled the timid teen greatly.

"U…Uraraka?" He said her name quietly, still wanting to know what he did wrong and desperate to fix it

"Sorry, Deku… I… I guess I'm just upset that you spent so much money on the both of us to not only get us into the costume contest, but even went ahead and bought my costume too along with your own. I know it's your money and it's your choice on how you spend it, but I just feel really uncomfortable for you to get such expensive stuff for me…" Ochako said, looking down in shame when Tenya and Mei zoomed passed their table again, further annoying her. "…Not to mention Hatsume is here. I know you and her get along, but she just…rubs me the wrong way for some reason."

"Yeah… Hatsume can be a bit overbearing at times… But, Uraraka… You really are a frugal person, huh?" Izuku said with a small laugh, causing Ochako to look up at him oddly before he continued. "Sorry if me signing you up for the contest and buying your costume made you uncomfortable. I just…wanted to make you happy. This past school year has been hectic, to say the least, and we don't know how long this lull of peace we have at the moment will last, so I want to make sure that we enjoy it for as long as we can before going back to hero work. Plus, you looked so enamored by the costume in the cosplay shop earlier that I had to get it for you. I honestly think it'll look good on you, especially the hat and mask, though the costume itself is a bit of an ironic twist in our lives if you think about it."

"…Hehe, like you're one to talk. You got a costume that's from the same game that my costume is. If anyone has an ironic costume, it's you," Ochako stated with a light, teasing smile, getting another laugh out of Izuku. "…But yeah. You have a point. We don't know how long we can keep this peace up, so we have to enjoy it every chance we get. I'm happy that you got the costume for me and signed me up, honest, I just wish that they weren't so expensive for you. I'm just being silly though, so don't mind me."

"It's fine, Uraraka. I wanted to get you that stuff and my mom sent me plenty of money when I told her about the party, so it's no issue at all. Besides, saving your money so you can support your family isn't silly, Uraraka. It's admirable and shows how much you love your parents and how dedicated you are to your hero work to give them an easy life. That dedication and strength is just one of the reasons why I really like you…" Izuku said, immediately going red in the face as soon as he said that, while Ochako stared at him with wide eyes and an increasingly red face as she processed his words.

"…Deku. You are just too sweet, you know that? I guess that's one of the reasons why I really like you too, along with so much more," Ochako said softly before leaning over to him and pecked him on the cheek, making them both blush even harder at the action.

"Ah! Midoriya, Uraraka! Hello there!" A cheery voice called out to them, startling them before they turned to see their senior Mirio walking up to them cheerfully with a small, single horned child clinging to his pants and waving at the pair nervously.

"Togata! Eri! Oh wow it's great to see you!" Izuku said, his embarrassment vanishing completely at the sight of the two before rushing over to them, with Ochako following lose by.

"Hello, Togata! It's awesome to see you! Looks like you're recovering pretty nicely, huh?" Ochako said kindly at the muscular third-year student before bending down and giving the nervous child a sweet smile. "Hi, little Eri. It's me, Ochako. Remember? I visited you at the hospital after Deku saved you from your father. We made flower crowns and had lots of treats that I brought over for you."

"…I remember, Ocha. It's…good to see you." Eri said softly in return, a timid smile on her face that made Ochako squeal in glee before grabbing her in a tight hug, much to her surprise.

"Ooooh, Eri, you are so cute! I really wish that I will have a little girl as adorable as you are when I get older!" Ochako gushed with a big, sappy smile while gently rubbing Eri's head, soothing the child's nerves and prompting her to snuggle up to the gravity girl.

"Hehe… I'm sure whatever child you and Midoriya will have in the future will be very adorable." Mirio chuckled, his words not reaching Ochako due to her doting on Eri before turning to Izuku, who was red in the face for hearing his statement. "I see you guys are hard at work getting the supplies for the party. Hado, Takami and I were invited as well, and Hado and I are even participating in the costume contest. You better make sure you have a great costume ready, or else I'll take the prize from you."

"Ah… R-Right! Wh-What are you dressing up as, Togata?" Izuku asked as he tried to calm his nerves.

"All Might, of course! I'm assuming that you're going to be dressed up as him as well?" Mirio asked, looking surprised when he saw Izuku shake his head.

"No, actually. I wanted to, originally, but since my hero costume is already kinda based on All Might, I thought it would disqualify me from the contest, so I had to find another costume to wear. Iida, Uraraka and I were at a cosplay store earlier and Uraraka found a nice looking phantom thief outfit for sale, so I went ahead and got it for her and a similar one for myself after she noticed one and said it'll look good on me. Iida couldn't find what he was looking for, though, and we ended up meeting up with an acquaintance of ours from the support division, who's been trying to get Iida to let her make his costume for a while now."

"Oh wow, you're dressing up as a phantom thief? That's quite ironic for a dedicated hero like yourself, Midoriya. I approve!" Mirio said with a thumbs up, getting a bashful look from Izuku in the process, before leaning to him. "By the way, I talked to Principal Nezu earlier today, and I convinced him to let Eri come to the party as well. We're on our way to the department store right now to find a good outfit for her. I'm sure she's going to have a lot of fun with us, and I'll make sure she doesn't get too overwhelmed with all the guests."

"You're bringing Eri over to the party! That's a great idea!" Izuku exclaimed in happiness, causing Ochako and Eri to turn to him in surprise, before the successor of One for All turned to the child eagerly. "Eri, I'm so happy that you're going to be with us at the party. I know you're going to enjoy it a lot. There's going to be candy, all sorts of cool decorations, and a lot of friendly people like me, Mirio and Uraraka hanging out in different costumes! Do you know who you want to dress up as?"

"…A kitty," Eri answered softly, getting another squeal and hug from Ochako.

"Oh my god, Eri dressed up as a kitty! That is so super adorable I think I'm gonna go into sugar shock!" Ochako exclaimed in elation, making Eri laugh a little from the actions of the affectionate teen.

"ALRIGHT! YOU WIN! YOU CAN MAKE MY COSTUME, NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"HECK NO! NOW THAT YOU AGREED, I'M GOING TO NEED YOU ALL DAY TO MAKE THE PROPER MEASUREMENTS! YOU ARE NOT LEAVING MY SIGHT UNTIL THE DAY OF THE PARTY!"

"DANG IT!"

"…Well, it looks like Iida's going to be preoccupied for a bit," Izuku said with a sheepish laugh as he watched Mei practically drag Tenya to the direction of the school.

"Oh… I guess that means we have to head out too…" Ochako said sadly before placing Eri down and gave her a sweet smile. "You be good for Togata, ok? And listen to what the doctors say to you once you get back to the hospital. Be a good girl and I can't wait to see you at the party!"

"Haha, we can't wait to see you guys there, too. Right Eri?" Mirio laughed while kneeling down and patting the child on her head, prompting a nod and a small, genuine smile on her face. "Right then. Off to the department store we go. Take it easy, Deku! Uravity!"

"You too, Lemillion!" The pair returned the farewell with a salute, getting a laugh out of Mirio before he departed to the opposite direction of the school with Eri in tow, who was waving back at them.

"Oh… I can't wait to see Eri in her costume! It's gonna be super cute! And she's gonna have so much fun too! She really deserves it after everything she's been through," Ochako said as she walked towards their table and grabbed a few bags before noticing Izuku was looking at her fondly. "Deku…?"

"…It's nothing, Uraraka. Just thinking how good you are with Eri just then. You're gonna make a great mom someday. I can tell," Izuku said kindly, oblivious to the effect his words had on the now flustered girl before he grabbed the rest of the bags and then her hand, intertwining their fingers and causing her to calm down slightly. "C'mon, let's get going. The others are probably waiting for us and they are definitely going to need you to help with the decorations."

"…Ok. Let's go," Ochako nodded, giving Izuku's had a gentle squeeze before the pair headed back to the dorms with their purchases in tow, chatting and laughing along the way.

As they departed, a single, tall figure watched them go from the other side of the street, his bony smile wide at the sight of the two, and couldn't help but laugh in joy by what he had seen so far.

"Midoriya, my boy. You and your friends are truly enjoying yourselves now. You, your friends, and your allies, deserve the break that we have been blessed with." All Might muttered to himself, watching his protégé go on with his happy life with pride before turning to the direction opposite of the school, heading towards the hospital. "Nighteye must be pretty lonely over at his room, right now. I'll go see him before picking up my own costume as well. Heh. This Halloween is going to be fantastic. I can feel it."

* * *

Author's notes:

And that is that for part 2. Tomorrow, on Halloween, will have the third and final part of the story. Also, if it wasn't obvious enough, the costumes that the majority of the cast will be wearing will be related to different anime and videogame franchises, so have fun imagining the students of 1-A dressed up as people from Dragon Ball and Persona 5 and much more. I know I did. Of course, there will be some generic ones out there, I'm not that creative… This chapter drew heavy inspiration from Soulfulbard's Game On as well, so much credit to them as well. Next chapter will have the party and everyone's costumes revealed, so look forward to that! With all that said, thank you all so much for reading and I will be back tomorrow for the final part of this story.

Until next time, Heroes. Go Beyond. Plus Ultra.


	3. Chapter 3

Happy Halloween, Heroes! Rio here with the final part of the MHA Halloween special! Sorry it took a little longer in comparison for the other updates. Had a hard time trying to finish it, but I manage to get it done. I've written a story that had me use a lot of characters before, but it was still hard juggling 20+ characters in one story. I wasn't deterred, though, and now I present to you the last piece of the fic. I truly hope that you all have enjoyed it so far, since it's been a while since I've written a Halloween fic, especially since the first one I did ended up being discontinued and deleted after a while. In any case, enjoy the final part of the special and I will see you all in the author's notes!

My Hero Academia: UA Halloween Bash

Chapter 3: The Party

"Alright, kids, class is over for the day. I'm sure you all are wanting to hurry back to the dorm and get the party started, so go ahead and get on it. I'll be over there soon so try and not break anything until I get there. That goes double for you, Bakugo."

"HEY!"

"Well, I'm done. See you all at the party," Aizawa said with a slight wave before grabbing his gear and left the classroom, causing the teens to erupt in excitement.

"Sweet! It's almost time for the party! Let's hurry and get to the dorms and put on our costumes!" Kirishima exclaimed eagerly.

"You bet! I can't wait to wear mine! I think it's pretty great, and I'm sure the guys will think so too, once they see it," Mina said with a flirtatious wink to the guys of her class, making some of them blush slightly at the action.

Mineta, on the other hand…

"YES! YES, GO PUT IT ON NOW! LET ME SEE WHAT SUPER HOT AND SEXY UNIFORM YOU-GAHAaack…!"

"Alright, horndog, that's enough out of you…" Jiro muttered in distain after stabbing Mineta in the eye with her earlobe before getting up from her seat. "Welp, better go put my costume and get the music ready. I'll see you all at the dorms in a bit."

"Hold on, I'm coming too. I need to get the candy out and ready anyways and I still can't find the bald cap for my costume," Sato said with a sheepish laugh.

"Dude… You have a bald cap for your costume? The hell did you decided to dress up as?" Kaminari asked, quirking an eyebrow at the sugar rush teen.

"The most overpowered superhero in the history of all manga, man." Sato stated with pride, unaware of the unamused look he was getting from Soji.

"…I know who you're going as. You just picked him because your costumes are similar and you don't have to do much work with it." The multi-limbed teen stated, causing Sato to flinch.

"So what? He's still awesome! And his costume _is_ a hassle to finish! Do you have any idea how hard it was to find an effective bald cap?" Sato countered in annoyance.

"Well, you two have fun arguing. I'm off to get ready and get the music started. Join me when you're done if you want, Sato, but I'm not waiting," Jiro said in a bored tone before leaving the classroom, with Sato scrambling behind.

"We better get going too. Our costumes are a little complicated and it'll take a bit of time for us to get ready." Izuku said from his spot beside Ochako and Iida, having walked to them shortly after Aizawa ended class.

"Good idea! I love the costume you got for me, Deku, but I didn't know there were so many parts to it. I love the hat and mask, though, and the axe and grenade launcher are pretty awesome, too!" Ochako said eagerly before turning to Tenya curiously. "How about you, Iida? Are you going to go get your costume on too?"

"Y-Yes! I…I should…get on that…!" Tenya said stiffly before suddenly getting up from his chair in a rushed manner, much to their surprise. "E-Excuse me, my friends, b-but I must go meet with Hatsume right now! I will meet you at the dorm!"

"O-Ok… See you there, Iida," Izuku said in confusion before the Engine teen practically rushed out of the room, much to the shock of his fellow classmates.

"What was that about?" Shoto questioned, look just as lost as the others.

"No idea. I'm just surprise he's breaking his rule on running in the halls. He must really want to get his costume…" Tokoyami muttered.

"In any case, we should all leave now. We have some guests coming from the other classes and we need to make sure we're ready to greet them. We are also getting some other guests from Isami High, so let us not waste time!" Momo requested, her words getting Tsuyu's attention.

"Isami High? Habuko's coming, ribbit?!" Tsuyu asked with surprised wide eyes before scrambling with her phone to search through her messages.

"…Isn't Habuko the name of that snake headed girl Asui hugged during one of our basic training exercises?" Mina asked, looking confused.

"Doesn't matter. We got work to do right now and we ain't getting it done standing around here. Let's go, people!" Kirishima exclaimed before heading out the door, the others following close bye.

"Don't tell me what to do, Spike Top…" Bakugo grumbled, but still went along with the group when he noticed Toru and Ojiro lagging behind. "Hey! You two coming with us or what?"

"Y-Yeah, in just a bit. Kinda need to take care of something first," Ojiro said nervously with Toru…possibly nodding along in agreement if the movement on her shirt was any indication.

"…Whatever. At least you two are getting your shit together… Hurry up and tell him your sorry for overreacting, Ghost Girl. We're not waiting for you." Bakugo scoffed before turning away to catch up to the others, making Ojiro confused by his words.

"…What was he talking about?" The tailed teen questioned, looking at the invisible girl beside him.

"Ugh…He knows about our argument and is pushing me to apologize for getting mad at the bedsheet ghost thing," Toru admitted with a groan, making Ojiro stare at her in surprise.

"Apologize? You? Why would he say that? I was the one who made the joke. I should be the one to say sorry for saying that to you," He said, frowning when it looked like Toru was shaking her head.

"It really isn't. It was my fault for getting mad over something silly like that. Let's just forget about it and go out and have fun. I…got a pretty cool costume that Tsuyu found that I think you'll like," Toru said softly, getting a smile out of him in response.

"Really? That's cool. Tokoyami helped me with mine and I gotta say, I really like it. I wasn't expecting to wear a spikey wig though, but it's surprisingly comfortable." Ojiro said in an embarrassed tone, getting a giggle out of his friend in response. "But yeah, let's forget about our argument…but I'm still sorry for making that joke."

"And I'm sorry for overreacting…" Toru said before seemingly crossing her arms. "…And for making that bet, too. We can call it off if you want. I just made that bet because I was mad, after all."

"…How about we change that part of the bet a little. Technically speaking, we _are_ in a competition thanks to the original bet that Bakugo and the others made," Ojiro suggested, making Toru hum at him in confusion. "Instead of one of us be each other's slave for a day, we tone it down to be just a favor? Nothing too over the top or we're uncomfortable to do, of course. Just something simple that we can cash in at a later time. Does that sound ok for you?"

"Yeah! That works! Whoever's the loser between us will have to do one favor to the winner! Let's do that!" Toru agreed easily, much to her companion's amusement

"Sweet. Let's go and get ready then. And just so you know, I know for a fact that I'm going to win," Ojiro said with a smirk, chuckling when he felt Toru smack his arm playfully.

"Oh, we'll see about that. Now come on! I really want to put on the costume Tsuyu helped me find! It even came with a cute hat!" Toru said before grabbing Ojiro's hand and practically dragged him to the direction of the dorms, with him laughing the entire way.

* * *

-UA Dorms-

"Alright, everybody! Are you all ready to have a blast!? It's time to get this party started!" Kirishima exclaimed, pointing to the ceiling and now clad in only a pair of pants, a red cape, and pointy red sunglasses. His toothy grin was as wide as ever, his hair was back to it's old color after a lot of hair dye remover and help from Mina, and he was even holding a wooden sword over his shoulder to finish up his costume. All in all, he looked quite manly, in his own opinion, and was damn proud of his choice.

"You heard the man! Everyone! Get out there and have fun! We got plenty of snacks and music available to go all night long and no need to worry about any trick-or-treaters coming in to take our candy or teepee our building! Go nuts!" Mina cheered from beside Kaminari, wearing little more than a flame-print bikini top, leather short shorts with a white studded belt, and a pair of combat boots, which drew quite a bit of attention when she first appeared wearing it.

In fact, she was still drawing a lot of attention, if Mineta's actions were anything to go bye.

"Oh I'm about to go nuts alright…" The tiny pervert muttered in a hypnotized tone as he stared at the scantily clad woman before him, wearing a large white spiky wig with a horned, platted headband with the kanji for oil engraved into the metal, a short green kimono shirt with matching pants and a mesh shirt underneath, a red haori, hand guards and wooden sandals.

"More like bust a nut… Seriously, learn some self-control, Mineta…" Soji muttered from behind his mask, now possessing a long sleeved dark blue shirt with matching pants, a green tactical vest, a false scar over his left eye, a blue headband with a metal plate possessing an odd leaf symbol in the center and a simple pair of sandals as well.

"Indeed. Unless you want Tsuyu to lash out on you again, I suggest you either calm down, or at the very least take it outside…" Tokoyami suggested, wearing the same headband that Soji was wearing, though with a single gash on the metal plate right in the center, and a black cloak covered in red clouds.

"I'd vote for locking him in the closet again, if it were me…" Tsuyu chimed in, wearing a purple kimono-like blouse with a dark purple obi, dark shorts with thigh high stockings and heeled boots. After a moment of staring at Mineta blankly with hidden distain, she looked up to her other male classmates and spoke up in a curious tone. "…You know, this is quite the coincidence. All of us wearing costumes from the same franchises and all. I mean, I understand Kirishima and Mina, along with Midoriya and Ochako, but we didn't really plan for this to happen. It's kind of funny if you think about it."

"Indeed. I guess we just have similar mindsets at the time. Even Mineta, somehow," Soji nodded with his arms crossed before turning to the direction of the kitchen. "Well, I'm going to grab some snacks before they're all gone. Think you guys can handle Mineta and make sure he doesn't go wild when he sees Midnight-sensei passing through again?"

"Not cool, you ninja wannabee!" Mineta exclaimed, getting odd looks from the bird and frog people beside him.

"…Aren't we all ninja wannabees today?" Tokoyami asked with a raised eyebrow, further annoying Mineta.

"You know what I meant!"

"Wow… looks like the ninja quartet is pretty energetic," Jiro laughed lightly as she stared at the quartet of pseudo-ninjas in amusement, wearing a green military jacket over some white armor, black short shorts with military pants-like leggings, and combat boots.

"No kidding. It really is weird that they ended up wearing similar costumes, but I guess they just like the franchise that much," Ojiro shrugged, himself wearing a sleeveless orange gi that was similar to his own, and his tail painted brown like that of a monkey's.

"And I see you're a fan of the classics, aren't ya, Goku," Jiro teased while nudging the martial artist on by the waist, getting a chuckle out of him. "So where's Hagakure? I figured she'd be with you since you guys made up."

"Oh, she went to go and grab a couple of Sato's candy apples just now. I think she'll be here any-"

"Ojiro! I'm back with the apples! Sato really outdid himself!" A familiar energetic voice cried out, causing the duo to turn to see a figure in a full purple bodysuit, covering even the head but leaving a slit for the mouth, and a red and white striped pointed hat with fake magenta hair sticking out of it, coming right towards them with a candy apple in each hand, one of them having a bite on it.

"Ah, thanks, Toru. These do look good," Ojiro said with a smile as he accepted the treat before looking over at Sato, who was wearing a yellow jumpsuit with red gloves, belt, shoes, and a bald cap, and gave him a thumbs up, which was returned with much eagerness.

"Wait until you taste them!" Toru insisted with a laugh when she noticed Jiro was nearby and spoke up in surprise and guilt. "Oh, Kyoka! I didn't see you there! I'm sorry I didn't get an apple for you… Let me go and get one right now!"

"No thanks. I'm not a big fan of candy apples. Sticks to the teeth too much for my taste," Jiro said with a slight laugh before giving the pair a wave. "Well, I'm happy you two are getting along now. I'm off to the turntables to work with the music selection and hang out with Koto. If you guys have any requests, let me know. Take it easy, and good luck in the contest."

"No worries!" "Take care, Jiro." Toru and Ojiro said with waves of their own, smiling at Jiro as she left them to meet up with Koda, who was sporting a red cap, a black t-shirt under a red jacket with white sleeves, blue jeans and a belt that held six ball-like capsules that were colored red and white, as a couple of their other classmates watched them interact with smiles of their own.

"Well it looks like whatever got Ojiro and Hagakure in an argument has blown over. Good for them," Sero said with an easy smile, dressed in a black trench coat with matching pants and a V-neck shirt underneath and a toy sword strapped to his back.

"Indeed, mon ami. Tis wonderful when two close friends such as themselves reconcile!" Aoyama sparkled, a long red wig on his head and sporting a pink vest that went past his legs, a black sleeveless shirt with matching elbow-length gloves on both his arms under pink detached sleeves, puffy white pants and a gold necklace with a red gem on it.

"Easy on the sparkles there, Zelos, No need to get worked up," Sato laughed before the sound of sobbing reached his ears, and turned his head with a deadpanned expression to see Kaminari weeping on the ground behind him. "Dude, are you still hung up about your costume? Get over it, already, it looks fine."

"Fine? Fine!? How is this stupid mistake of a costume I found fine!?" Kaminari exclaimed as he gestured to himself, showing Sero his yellow face with red dots on his cheeks, the yellow body paint that covered him along with matching yellow long ears and a dented tail with a black mark on the tip on his back side, the red jacket with white studs and a fur collar under a black shirt with lightning designed neck, and black sparkling pants with red shoes.

"…I honestly can't see anything wrong with your Pikachu costume, dude. It looks fine to me." Sero admitted, still looking confused.

"I must agree with The Black Swordsman! The costume you have chosen for yourself is magnifique! I, for one, do not see the problem of your choice as well!" Aoyama assured in his own way, which only seemed to set off Kaminari further.

"I'm dressed up as a girl, dammit! Can you not see the heart-shape tail that's sticking out of my butt! I'm crossdressing as a freaking female Pikachu!" Kaminari exclaimed in irritation, making the two teens go wide-eyed before the lightning teen dropped to the ground again with tears raining from his face to the floor. "I was so pumped to dress up as Rockstar Pikachu that I forgot that it was a girl until Jiro told me when I showed up! That jerkwad Monoma was there dressed up as some sort of knight or something and wouldn't stop laughing at me because of that until that big hand chick that was dressing up as some kind of cat girl dragged him away! There's no way I'm ever going to win the costume contest looking like this!"

"Hell right, you're not! The costume contest is going to be mine, you morons! And don't you forget it!" A loud, vulgar voice called out to the three teens, and all looked forward to see Bakugo walking towards them wearing a black vest with a fire design at the base and no shirt, puffy black pants with sandals, a white checkered scarf that looked like it was made of snake scales, and, strangely enough, hair that was dyed as pink as Mina's. The moment the three teens saw the hair, they immediately began to burst out laughing, even Kaminari.

"D-Dude! Wh-What the hell is that hair-hahaha!" Sero laughed loudly as he pointed at Bakugo's pink hair, causing the explosive teen to growl furiously at them.

"Shut up, Tapeworm! I am a fire breathing, explosion making dragon slayer right now, which is much better than a couple of pretty boy swordsmen and a freaking lightning rat!" Bakugo roared at them, which only made them laugh harder.

"S-So what? At least our hair is natural! Y-You went freaking Ashido on us, man!" Kaminari guffawed, his earlier bad mood now gone thanks to the odd hair of his explosive companion.

"I-Indeed! I'm truly sorry, my friend, but this…this is too hilarious, hehehehe!" Aoyama continued laughing, with Kaminari and Sero following suit, causing Bakugo to grit his teeth so hard it was practically audible and his head steaming in utter fury.

"THAT'S IT! TIME TO DIE YOU PIECES OF SHI—"

"I think that's enough out of you kids. If you keep this up, I may have to sedate you. Don't make me give you an injection…" A smooth, sultry voice spoke up to the boys, making them jump and turn their heads slowly to see Midnight hovering over them in a tight nurse's outfit, making them go wide-eyed, blush brightly and gulping audibly.

"…Inject me, please," Kaminari muttered weakly, making the boys and teacher to turn the electric teen in shock and disgust.

"Dude… The hell is wrong with you…?" Bakugo muttered in distain, with the others having similar thoughts, and completely unaware of two of their other chaperones watching over them.

"…I thought we told her to tone down on the costume," Aizawa muttered while glaring at his fellow teacher and his students, wearing his typical outfit but with a pair of cat ears on his head.

"We did. That's the most modest costume that she owns. Kind of if you think about it." Present Mic laughed, wearing a stereotypical Dracula outfit, complete with fake teeth and a fancy cape.

"Damn that woman…" Aizawa grumbled while shaking his head before scanning the dorm to see who has attended. He can easily see the rest of his students mingling about along with some other students from different classes. He even saw a couple of third year students chatting away with Mina and Kirishima; Nejire and Tamaki, who were dressed as Midnight and Aizawa himself, oddly enough. The Erasure Hero wasn't sure he should be touched or creeped out by the costume, so he decided to continue looking around the area to see anything amiss. Not finding anything out of the ordinary, he turned to Present Mic to see what the instructor wanted to do, when he heard someone call out to him from the entrance of the dorm.

"Present Mic, sir! It's good to see you! And Master Aizawa, I'm glad to see you recovering from the raid. You're looking much better than the last time I saw you!" Mirio said as he reached the two teachers, with Eri cutely wearing a cat onesie for a costume and looking at the two instructors warily.

"Oh, this guy has been through a whole lot, Togata! I got plenty of embarrassing stories about him so let me know if you want to learn anything, just in case," Present Mic laughed, ignoring the glare he was getting from Aizawa, before the human microphone kneeled down to Eri's hight and spoke to her in a friendly tone. "And you are Eri, correct? Aizawa said things about you, but I want us to get to know a bit more about each other. The name's Hizashi Yamada, but you can call me Present Mic, or Mic, if you prefer."

"…'llo, Mr. Mic." Eri said timidly from behind Mirio, getting a soft chuckle out of the loud hero.

"Hmm…It seems that she is still quite shy. Understandable, considering what she's been though. She will be better though, and I'm sure she'll be able to fully control that amazing Quirk of hers in due time," Present Mic said kindly as he went and pat Eri's head, getting a slightly uncomfortable groan from her.

"Indeed. I'm sure she will become a great hero once she is fully recovered. Both of you will," Aizawa said, giving Mirio a smirk and causing the phasing teen to laugh bashfully.

"…Thanks, sir. It'll be a while before I can fully use my Quirk again. The serum is slow acting, but I can feel my power returning, slowly, but surely, every day. I owe you, Eri, Midoriya, and everyone else who was there on that day, much. Hopefully I will be able to repay you all," Mirio said before bowing at his former instructor, then felt something touched his shoulder, and looked up to see Aizawa staring at him blankly.

"You owe us nothing. We were only doing what we were meant to do; being heroes. You did your best, and that is what helped us win in the end. You have our thanks as well, Lemillion, and I, along with others, look forward to working alongside you as a Pro Hero in the near future," The teacher said softly, a hint of pride in his tone which caused Mirio to beam brightly at him with Eri looking up at the smiling teen with a tiny smile as well.

"Hey, speaking of potential heroes, have you seen Midoriya around? I haven't seen him, or Uraraka, Iida, Yaoyorozu or Todoroki around lately. Did they leave to have their own fun?" Present Mic asked, looking around the dorm and not seeing a hint of the five teens anywhere.

"They're outside, at least a few of them are. Iida is not back from visiting Power Loader's protégé yet, so Midoriya and his friends are waiting for him. All Might is out there as well, so we don't need to worry about them acting inappropriate." Aizawa said in a bored tone, making Mirio blink a couple times in confusion.

"Huh? All Might is here? I haven't seen him when Eri and I arrived. Is he in costume as well?" Mirio asked.

"He is, but I doubt he would be easily recognized. Guy's using his body to his advantage, to say the least." Present Mic laughed, getting a sigh out of Aizawa while both Mirio and Eri looked at the teachers in confusion.

As the party continued on inside, outside, there were four more students standing by the entrance of the web-covered dorm, waiting patiently for the last of the guests, along with their friend, to finally arrive.

"Hmm…It seems that Iida has yet to arrive," Momo muttered, her hair down to the small of her back instead of in her typical spiky pony tail and sporting a simple navy blue vest with the zipper down to show off her cleavage, a salmon-colored sari-like skirt and a pair of sunglasses resting on her head.

"Indeed. Midoriya, Uraraka, do you two have any idea where they are?" Shoto asked as he turned to the pair, wearing a blue shirt with matching vest under a black jacket, a frilled white cravat, light blue pants with black boots, brown gloves and a top with goggles on it

"Not sure. He said that he and Hatsume were on their way, but that was a while ago…" Izuku said as he looked at the message on his phone, wearing black trench coat with a gray collared shirt, black trousers, dark brown heeled boots, a pair of red gloves, and a white, bird-shaped mask with a black design around the eyes.

"He's never been this late for anything. I'm getting worried," Ochako spoke up with a frown, clad in a dark purple cavalier hat with a feather plume tucked into a purple hatband, a long-sleeved pale pink blouse with a cravat, a black corset vest with gold detailing, bloomers that match her hatband, black pantyhose, a holster belt carrying fake grenades, lace-up pumps and a simple black face mask.

"Don't worry, Uraraka. I'm sure he has a perfect explanation for being late." Izuku assured, giving his fellow hero turned thief a reassuring smile.

"Er… I think I see Iida coming over here now… Along with the reason why he was late," Momo spoke up in an awkward tone, pointing at the direction to the school building while Todoroki looked away from the direction with a light blush on his face. Izuku and Ochako followed Momo's finger, and indeed, saw what looked like their friend approaching them, along with another figure that made them blush brightly and prompting Ochako to instinctively move her gloved hand over Izuku's eyes to blind him.

Tenya's costume was something to be expected from him; a green, spacesuit-like set of armor in a greenish, military-like color with a helmet with a single visor as oppose to his two eyes of his own hero helmet, and a rifle-like toy weapon in his arms. Mei, on the other hand, appeared to be dressed up in nothing more than a shimmering, skin-tight light-blue body suit with dark blue patters on it, blue face paint and even her hair dyed a dark blue akin to match her body. As soon as the four teens saw the energetic tech-head and the way she was clinging onto Tenya, they had immediately figured out why he was so late, and couldn't help but sympathize with him.

"Hey, everyone! Sorry we're late! Had some issues getting this guy into costume, but it's all good now!" Mei chirped as she hugged Tenya's metal coated arm, causing him to visibly stiffen from inside his armor.

"Y-Yes! S-Sorry for being so late to the festivities, my friends! Please forgive my rudeness!" Tenya stuttered before bowing, at least as much as he could within his armor and Mei still holding onto him.

"I-It's fine, Iida. We understand," Izuku assured with a thumbs up towards the direction of Tenya's voice, his eyes still covered by Ochako's hand and unaware of the frown she was giving to Mei.

"H-Hatsume, are you sure that wearing that kind of costume is such a good idea? Not to be rude or anything, but…" Ochako began, but trailed off as she couldn't figure out what she wanted to say without being too mean.

"Oh, this thing? I just made it not too long ago, so it's a bit of a rush job. Still looks good, though, don't you think?" Mei said as she let go of Tenya's arm and struck a proud pose, causing the teens, except for the still blind Izuku and nervous Tenya, to sweatdrop at her action and costume choice.

"Well…It's not the most revealing costume we've seen. And Hagakure is also wearing a full body suit as well, so it's not all that odd, really," Momo admitted unsurely, side-eyeing Shoto as he held a hand over his nose for some reason.

"…I'll concede to that. Midnight's costume is turning heads and Ashido is wearing nothing more than a bikini top and a pair of shorts, so Hatsume's costume is, admittedly, fairly low key in comparison. Or at least as low-key as Hagakure's," Shoto conceded, his voice muffled behind his hand while Mei beamed at his response.

"Hey, glad you guys liked it! Now, I'm not really going to be in the contest myself, but Iida here is, and he's promised to split his winnings for he if I make him a super awesome costume that'll make him win the competition!" Mei stated as she pat the metal teen on the arm, making him grunt uncomfortably.

"Only because you forced me to wear it and demanded half my winnings if I did win…" The metal teen grumbled, causing everyone sans Mei to laugh pitifully at the poor teen's plight.

 _"Now, now, children, settle down! The party is in full swing now and you all are wasting it by being outside. Head in and mingle with your peers! It's the reason why your two friends orchestrated this, after all."_ A cheerful, yet somewhat high, voice called out to them, prompting everyone to turn, and Ochako to move her hand from Izuku's face, to see a large black figure watching over them, their entire body covered in a black cloak that hid even the hair and, somehow, his arms as well. He was also wearing an odd, skull-like mask that looked more cartoonish than anything to finish the look; the shape being nothing more than a large circle with three spikes at the base in place of teeth, and three circles within the mask for the eyes and nose.

"Um… Ok… We'll head inside…but, who are you?" Izuku asked, the voice of the newcomer not sounding familiar to him, but for some reason felt calm around the odd Grimm Reaper cosplayer.

 _"Oh, you can just call me Death. At least for now. You'll find out who I am after the contest is over. Which reminds me, we better hurry up in and get ready for the voting. It'll only last for a little while so we better make our votes count!"_ The Death cosplayer said while pointing at the dorm, revealing a massive hand that was easily bigger than their heads, before putting the appendage back into possibly a pocket, which further confused the teens.

"Um… O-Ok then. See you inside, Mr. Death…" Ochako said with a nervous laugh and a wave, with the other students following suit, while Death simply gave them a farewell wave with his other massive hand before pocketing it as well.

 _"Hmm… Seems these children really don't know who I am. Even Young Midoriya didn't recognized me. I can't tell if this is amusing or disheartening… Oh well. Time to head inside and vote!"_

-Hours later-

"Alright, everyone! Voting is now over and they are being tallied up! Thanks to everyone who is participating and all of you for deciding who has the best costume among the participants. I gotta say though, everyone's really gone all out on this! I'm really happy to see so many of us actually going through the effort of finding the right costume for them!" Kirishima said to the crowd, a proud smile on his face as he stared at all the, in his opinion, really awesome costumes that his classmates wore. It felt good to see them all letting loose like this, and he hoped that they would be able to do something like this again in the future.

"Yup! And there's even something else as well! Consolation prizes for the second and third place winners!" Mina announced, getting looks of confusion from the crowd. "We thought it wouldn't be fair if the winner is the only to get anything, so the principal decided to add in a couple extra prizes for us to give to the runner ups, which is pretty cool in my opinion!"

"That is right! We want this event to be fun, so I decided to chip in a couple good prizes for the second and third place winners, while the original prize for first place remains the same," Nezu announced, wearing a red hat with an M on it, a red shirt, blue overalls, brown boots and a false mustache on his nose, and reached behind him to pull out a pair of tickets on one hand, and a small card on the other. "Third place will get these movie tickets for the nearby theater, while second place gets this homework pass that will allow them to skip one lesson from a class of their choosing and receive full credit on the assignment, within reason of course. The limitations of the pass will be on the pass itself, but I believe it is still a good second place gift, if I do say so myself!"

"And we're happy you gave that to us, sir!" Kirishima said to the principal turned plumber with a toothy grin before raising a finger to the sky. "Alright, now it's time to announce the winners! Koda, the list, please!"

Jumping at the sound of being called out, Koda nervously made his way to the center of the room and gave Kirishima the list he made before scurrying away.

"Alright everyone, get ready!" The Kamina cosplayer called out loudly, causing the guests and residents to lean in in anticipation. "In third place…we actually have a tie! That's pretty cool, especially considering who won! The winners of the movie tickets are Class 1-A's resident cinnamon rolls; Joker and Noir!"

"Huh!?" "W-We got third?!" Izuku and Ochako exclaimed in surprise, looking at each other with wide eyes as many of their classmates congratulated them.

"Ribbit, congratulations, you two. A shame that neither of you two won, but at least you got a free date out of it," Tsuyu said with a nod, her words bringing a blush to their faces

"Indeed! I hope you two will have a wonderful outing together in the future! Look forward to it!" Tenya stated with an applause, causing them to go even redder, especially when more people congratulated them and when Nezu handed them their tickets.

"Alright, guys, settle down! Can't embarrass them too much!" Mina laughed as she took the list from Kirishima and read it with a massive grin. "Well, well, this is a surprise! Here's hoping I don't get exploded for this, but in second place goes to the hotheaded, and pinkheaded, Natsu Dragneel! Get your homework pass, you mad dragon slayer, you!"

"WHAT?! I GOT SECOND!? WHAT THE HELL!? WHO BEAT ME!?" Bakugo roared furiously, explosions going off from his hands when he felt a pair of soft…somethings on his head that caused him to stiffen in shock.

"Now, now, Bakugo, no need for you to be so upset. Second place isn't all that bad. And you got a pass for any assignment you wish. I know you're doing well in your studies, but I wouldn't deny such a useful gift, if I were you," Midnight said with a smirk, leaning on top of Bakugo and resting her chest on his head.

"Haha, thank you for calming him, Midnight! I'm not sure that the dorm can handle him going off with all these flammable decorations," Nezu said cheerfully as he gave the somewhat dazed Bakugo his card while Mineta and Kaminari looked on in jealousy.

"So lucky…" They muttered simultaneously, unaware of the disgusted looks they were getting from Jiro, Momo and Tsuyu.

"Perverts…" They girls said in distain before looking back at Mina and Kirishima, both of them possessing wide smiles on their faces.

"Alright, everyone! Time for the main event! The winner of the contest, and woo-boy was it a surprise when we saw it!" Kirishima said.

"No kidding! When Koda showed us the results, I was not expecting _this guy_ to be the winner!" Mina stated, her words confusing the mass of teens.

"Huh? Who in the world is she talking about?" Sato muttered with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't know. Could be anyone outside of Bakugo, Midoriya and Uraraka. Could even me Mineta for all we know," Soji shrugged before shuddering at the thought of anyone voting for the tiny pervert.

"Oh god, I hope not…" Momo muttered, having overheard the pair and looked green at the idea while Shoto shook his head.

"I doubt Mineta won. I don't think he even got any votes, despite how, admittedly, well made his costume is," Shoto said calmly.

"Prepare to be shocked everyone!" Mina and Kirishima called out together, catching everyone's attention once more. "First place of the contest, and winner of the cash prize is none other than the one…! The only…!

"DEATH HIMSELF!"

 _"Hello, everyone!"_ An unfamiliar voice called out, and all the party attendants turned around to see the dark figure of Death waving at them cheerfully with a large foam hand, greatly confusing everyone the moment they noticed him.

"Who the hell is that guy?" Sero muttered in confusion.

"Your guess is as good as mine…" Tokoyami shrugged as the false carnation of death made his way to the center of the room to accept the prize.

"Congratulations on winning the contest, Death! How does it feel to know you just robbed a bunch of teenagers out of their hard earn money and or easily given allowances!" Mina said with a teasing grin as she handed Death the wad of cash that was the bets.

 _"Surprisingly good, if I had to admit. But not to worry, children, I will put this money to good use!"_ Death assured with a thumbs up, making the students look at each other unsurely as they still couldn't figure out who the costumed figure was.

"Hey, hey, how about you go ahead and take off the mask. High time you show everyone who you are, at this point," Kirishima said with a wicked grin at his peers, who looked even more unsure at what the hardening teen was implying.

 _"Oh, yes, of course! Silly me for forgetting that. I'm still surprised that nobody noticed me outside of the teachers and you two, but I suppose my costume was just that good."_ Death said as he reached for his mask while Mina laughed at the statement.

"We wouldn't have found out either if you didn't say anything! But still, it's pretty cool that you manage to be so convincing! You even went and change your voice, too! Props for going the extra mile, All Might!" Mina chirped, her words making everyone look at her with wide eyes before turning back to death, who had removed his mask to reveal the bony face of Toshinori Yagi, or All Might, grinning back at her.

 _"Indee-oh. Ah_ em… Indeed, Young Ashido! I'm glad that the skills I picked up during my time in showbusiness still comes in handy every now and then," All Might said kindly after adjusting his voice to normal, while everyone was looking at the former hero in shock.

"…Holy crap, that was All Might?" Takami muttered in shock, with his fellow Big Three and Eri looking at the bony man cloaked in darkness in shock.

"Oh wow, I didn't think the guy we met outside was All Might! I thought he was some weirdo that one of the teachers invited to freak us out! I voted for him for a quick laugh, but man, he is good!" Mei exclaimed, looking impressed.

"Indeed. To fool us all like that, Sensei truly does earn the position of first place!" Tenya announced with a round of applause, prompting the majority of the partygoers to follow his example, much to the man's embarrassment.

"Oh, wow… I wasn't expecting to be so well received! Thank you all for voting for me and have a wonderful Halloween to you all!" All Might said, his voice sounding similarly to how it was when he was active, getting a cheer from the everyone before they dispersed to continue with the party.

"Aww man, we lost. I was hoping to win the money to get some cool stuff for my room!" Toru whined while Ojiro laughed at her actions.

"Don't worry, Toru. There's always next time. Besides, all you have to do is ask me to get something for you and I will get it with no questions asked," Ojiro said in a calming tone, making the bodysuit wearing girl look at him oddly.

"What do you mean?" She asked when Ojiro pulled out his phone and showed it to Toru, who gasped in surprise.

"Our bet, remember? I got the results right here, and you got a couple votes more than me, so that means you won our bet. Whatever favor you want me to do, just ask and I will do it in a heartbeat," Ojiro said with a kind smile before the purple blur that was Toru jumped at him with a big hug.

"Haha! I won! I won between the two of us! Thanks for showing the results to me, Ojiro, and I promise not to make you do anything bad!" Toru assured as she slid off her friend, unaware of the faint blush on his cheeks.

"Oh... It's no problem. Just want to make you happy," Ojiro said while scratching his head with a smile. "So, how about we go and grab some snacks while there's still some left. I think Sato made some caramel-filled chocolate for us, so let's hurry and get them."

"Good idea!" Toru agreed easily before grabbing his hand and dragged him to the direction of the snack area, passing by an annoyed Bakugo who was thankfully out of Midnight's clutches.

"Damn… Wasn't expecting All Might of all people to be competing, but if he's the winner, then I guess I can't complain," Bakugo grumbled with his arms crossed, when a small smirk formed on his face. "Heh, at least I had the best costume out of the rest of the class, even if Deku and Angel Face manage to snag third together. I lost cash, but I'm gonna call that a win."

"…Bakugo really is a competitive person, isn't he, Deku?" Ochako said with a light laugh after overhearing the explosive teen talk to himself.

"He's just competitive. Always has been. I'm just surprised that everyone liked our costumes enough for the both of us to win third. And these tickets," Izuku said while looking at the two pieces of paper in his hands curiously.

"I know. I didn't even get a chance to bring the axe and grenade launcher, too. I really wanted to show them off…" Ochako pouted, getting a nervous laugh out of Izuku in response.

"W-Well, there's always next time, Uraraka! Maybe we can go to a convention together with these costumes in the future and you can show off your…'weapons' then." Izuku suggested, blinking at the bright expression that suddenly formed on Ochako's face.

"Really? You'll do that?! Thank you, Deku, you're the best!" Ochako cheered before enveloping her best friend in a tight hug, making him even more nervous than ever.

"N-N-No p-p-problem, Ura-Uraraka!" He stuttered badly with a weak smile, getting a giggle out of the girl before plucking a ticket out of his hand.

"Hey, let's use these next week! There's this awesome space movie that's coming soon and I really want to go see it. Wanna come?" She asked, her smile going wide when she noticed the excited look in his eyes.

"The one where a group of explorers go off to other planets to find a new home to live? Of course! I've seen the trailers for it and it looks really promising!" Izuku exclaimed.

"I know, right!" Ochako agreed before their talk dissolved into nothing more than excited talk about their favorite movies and why they liked them, much to a certain former hero's amusement.

"Hahaha… Amazing. To think that this party has gone off so well. Young Kirishima, young Ashido, you two have done incredible work." All Might said as he pat the two teens beside him gently, getting laughs from them in response.

"It's nothing, sir. Just wanted everyone to relax for a bit before things get heavy again," Kirishima said bashfully, with Mina nodding in agreement.

"And I am proud that you two have did that, and with great success as well. You two are well on your way to become wonderful heroes. This old pro can tell," All Might assured, making the two party planners glow in pride, before the man put on his mask once more and adjusted his voice. _"Now, you two go have fun. I think I'll mingle with Aizawa for a bit before heading off myself. Take care, children!"_

"See ya!" The two said as they waved to the departing teacher, happy to have had his support, before turning to each other with wide smiles.

"Well, the party's still going on. Wanna hang out for a bit before it's over?" Kirishima asked while holding out his hand, which Mina grabbed without thought.

"Thought you never ask! C'mon, let's get to dancing! I love this song!" She laughed before dragging her equally amused horn buddy to the rest of the dancers and proceeded to move to the rhythm.

It truly was a successful night for a pair of young heroes who simply wished for their friends to relax. They had manage to do so and then some, even getting those who weren't even part of their little group into the action and made their time enjoyable in response. As the teens and students spent the night enjoying themselves, they knew in the back of their minds that they will be hard at work first thing in the morning, training and preparing themselves for whatever danger they may face. There will be pain. There will be loss. There will be even more danger than ever before, but they weren't afraid. Whatever perils they may face in the future, they will face it head on without fear. They were going to win whatever fights they are in, even if they lose at first. After all, they were strong. They were powerful. They had potential. And, of course…

They will Go Beyond.

Plus Ultra.

* * *

Author's Notes:

And done! Man it took a while for me to get it to where I was satisfied, but I did it and I can proudly say that I have finished my first MHA story! And I've done it all in the span of a week, too! I think it took me about…4 or 5 days for me to write this up, since I've just heard about the Halloween prompt from the IzuOcha discord just over a week ago. Haven't done a rush job on a fanfic since my BLAD of RWBY and JNPR days, and that was years ago. Still, it feels good to have completed a fic that isn't monstrous in length or a oneshot like my other works. I actually enjoyed it, and hopefully I will be doing more stuff like this with both My Hero Academia and Persona 5…and possibly RWBY, too. Not stuff like this, at least not all the time, but a few oneshots here and there to break up the monotony of the work I do. It'll surely help with the ideas for Trails of the Trickster, at least.

Now, here's a list of the costumes that class 1-A wore, and I hope you guys liked who I chose. I didn't think they were too bad considering the time constraints, so here you go!

1: Yuga Aoyama/Zelos Wilder (Tales of Symphonia) 2: Mina Ashido/Yoko (Gurren Laggan) 3: Tsuyu Asui/Hinata Hyuga (Naruto) 4: Tenya Iida/Master Chief (Halo) 5: Ochako Uraraka/Haru 'Noir' Okumura (Persona 5) 6: Mashirao Ojiro/Goku (Dragon Ball) 7: Denki Kaminari/Rockstar Pikachu (Pokemon ORAS) 8: Eijiro Kirishima/Kamina (Gurren Laggan) 9: Koji Koda/Pokemon Trainer Red (Pokemon RBY) 10:Rikido Sato/Saitama (One Punch Man) 11: Mezo Soji/Kakashi Hakate (Naruto) 12: Kyoka Jiro/Shino 'Sinon' Asada (SAO II) 13: Hanta Sero/Kazuto 'Kirito' Kirigaya (SAO) 14: Fumikage Tokoyami/Itachi Uchiha (Naruto) 15: Shoto Todoroki/Sabo (One Piece) 16: Toru Hagakure/Vivian (Paper Mario TTYD) 17: Katsuki Bakugo/Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) 18: Izuku Midoriya/Joker (Persona 5) 19: Minoru Mineta/Jiraya (Naruto) 20: Momo Yaoyorozu/Nico Robin (One Piece) 21: Mei Hatsume/Cortana (Halo) 22: All Might/Death (Soul Eater)

Some of these guys I've had planned from the beginning, some took me a bit of rework, and some were just put in at the last minute. I was honestly not expecting to have so many Naruto cosplayers when I first started this fic, but hey, that ended up happening. Oh well. In any case, I got one last thing I am going to say. I got another fic that I am planning on uploading tomorrow; an IzuOcha fic that I was originally saving for IzuOcha week, but decided to replace it with another idea that was requested in the discord. Instead of scrapping it, I'm going to upload it tomorrow to see how you all will like it. I hope it is enjoyable to you all. With that said, thank you all so much for reading my story, everyone. I will see you all tomorrow for my oneshot, and I wish you all a safe and happy Halloween!

Farewell, Heroes! Go Beyond! Plus Ultra!


End file.
